corbusfandomcom-20200214-history
Antony Pravitus
Gender: Male Species: Fox Eye Color: Light Grey Appearance: '''Antony is of above average height but always finds some way of seeming taller, usually by either looming over those he talks to or standing on higher ground, even though it is not entirely needed. His hair is long, the ends coming down to touch his shoulder. It is also a very silky black color that seems to blend into the darkness of a room. He is also a rather handsome creature with a sharp, very squared and dimpled chin. His eyes are slightly sunken in and give him a very ominous stare that few wish to be the subject of. His lips are thin and always seem to be in some sort of smile or smirk. His right ear is scarred and has a portion of it torn off, he has tried to disguise it with a few earrings over the spot but it is still clearly there. He is also very strong and in addition to having a decent build he puts great effort into making sure that he keeps himself toned and muscled, attaining an extremely healthy lifestyle. '''Clothes: Antony wears a custom made suit that is of the finest quality, and would accept nothing less. It is comprised of a dark black jacket with a notched lapel and no buttons. The sleeves are rolled to his elbows with white leather gloves. Under that is a small grey pinstriped vest with a white collared shirt underneath. On occasion he will take off the jacket and simply wear the vest and shirt. In his left shirt pocket there is a gold pocket-watch with the chain hanging from it. His pants are of similar make to the jacket and are made of the same material. 'Personality: ' As the public knows him Antony is the President and CEO of the Praetorian Trading Company, the largest trade network on the planet with a fleet of vessels with over a thousand creatures who work for it. He is often regarded as a philanthropist as he has created several charities and organizations that help with the poor and unfortunate, the largest of which being the "Pathway to Sobriety" program which helps addicts break through their addiction. (Though the program itself has been criticized for its low success rate) However inside his secure and well defended estate he is nothing less than the most cruel thing to ever exist. Secretly he has been the head coordinator of hundreds of raids, thefts, and smuggling operations for years, earning him a place as the Lord of a Cartel that spans a large part of the countryside and beyond. He is cruel, violent, selfish, and ruthlessly ambitious. He allows nothing to get in the way of what he wants and never permits anything to go wrong under his watch. He keeps everything he owns in order and makes sure that everything is exactly the way he wants it to be. If he does not achieve this he will kill, murder, torture, and do nearly anything to set it back in its place. He is resistant to change as he believes himself utterly perfect in every way. 'History: 'REDACTED 'Family: 'REDACTED